Snowboarding is a popular sport and a typical snowboard is generally a flat board whose bottom surface is in contact with the snow. A typical snowboard generates shock and vibrations during use. These shock and vibrations are transmitted to the user which adversely affect the ride experienced by the user. The adverse effects are amplified when the snowboard is used on steep slopes where the user has to make sharp turns in order to control the speed of the snowboard. The adverse effects are further exacerbated if the slop contains hard snow and/or the course includes moguls. There is a need in the art for a snowboard assembly that eliminates or reduces the forces of shock and vibrations that are generated during use.